Girls' Generation - My Oh My
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''My Oh Myright|200px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *'Single: '''My Oh My *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: Universal Music '''Romanización Tiffany Stay up all night, demeru tuni mattete Good Grief ay Taeyeon It doesn’t mean a thing, kaite konai jatsu hamu kikayo hmmm Sooyoung No honki to na kowaiichika unnomota Sunny Sohoyo honnedotsu chana kaimii I love you Yoona Sobrohemo Away All My oh My oh My oh My Seohyun Kona eberuna oikusu konno All Liar Liar Liar Liar Jessica Anata noii ewanoi naiwa All My oh My oh My oh My My oh My oh My oh My Sooyoung Dancing in the rain, ametero buta iwabiano Hyoyeon Ain’t gonna fool me twice (Tiffany Ain’t gonna fool me twice) Yuri Entertainer kitorino anata Oh woo oh Jessica Primadona nawatashini tuwai wanaii Yeah eh Seohyun Yari washtai narechan gashitemoii zido Tiffany Tenawashite Yeah All My oh My oh My oh My Sunny Kona eberuna taigo detsuno All Liar Liar Liar Liar Taeyeon Anata nika eruboshu naiiwa Tiffany My oh My oh My oh My My oh My oh My oh My Yuri Oh~ Hyoyeon Oh Father Father Yuri Oh~ Yoona nee, kami-sama Yuri Oh~ Yoona doitsuro waii Yuri Oh~ Sooyoung aishite teno Yuri Oh~ Sooyoung yori sewa iwa Oh All My oh My oh My oh My Tiffany Watashi wamehono dorinaino All My oh My oh My oh My (Tiffany Yeah~) Seohyun Kona eberuna oikusu konno (Tiffany Oikusuku~) All Liar Liar Liar Liar (Taeyeon Liar~) Jessica Anata noii ewanoi naiwa (Taeyeon Wanoi naiwa~) All My oh My oh My oh My Sunny Aichude temo nakemo zenbu (Taeyeon Oh~) All Fire Fire Fire Fire (Tiffany Woo oh yeah yeah~) Taeyeon Moiyeshite dekeshite chotto Woo oh Taeyeon My oh My oh My oh My My oh My oh My oh My 'Español' Permanece despierto toda la noche Esperando por ti sin dormir, BUEN DUELO EY Esto no significa nada Cuando no regresaste, me encontré con otro hombre. Mm Hey el amor es realmente una pérdida de tiempo Habla honestamente de tus sentimientos o no significa nada Te amo Así que desapareciste Mio oh mio oh mio oh mio Tus promesas son un problema Mentiras mentiras mentiras mentiras Esto no es una larga casa Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Bailando en la lluvia, Lluvia y al compás del piano No me engañaras dos veces (No me engañaras dos veces) Entretenerse es el papel que tu juegas Oh woo oh El hombre real -¿Qué es esto? Estoy sin ataduras ¡Si! eh Si tú quieres empezar de nuevo conmigo, confiesa ¡Un nuevo comienzo! ¡Sí! Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Tu comida favorita es un problema Mentiras mentiras mentiras mentiras No tienes lugar a donde ir Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Oh~ Oh Padre padre Oh~ Hey Dios Oh~ ¿Qué debo hacer? Oh~ Yo estaba tan enamorada Oh~ Que no puedo perdonar esto Oh Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Yo nunca regresaré atras Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi (Si~) Tus promesas son un problema (son un problema~) Mentiras mentiras Mentiras mentiras (mentiras~) Esto no es una larga casa (larga casa~) Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Desaparece sin dejar rastro (Oh~) Fuego Fuego Fuego Fuego(Woo oh Si Si~) Quemando hasta que se quite wow oh Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi Mi oh mi oh mi oh mi 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop